How to configure the Linux kernel for a Gateway GX7022E computer
Gateway GX7022E Media Center Computer http://support.gateway.com/s/PC/R/GXModels/5429/5429nv.shtml Model: GX7022E =Specifications= *Processor:Intel® Pentium® D processor 830 *Chipset: Intel 945G chipset with ICH7R *Memory: Installed: 2048 MB DDR2 533 MHz (PC4200) SDRAM *Video: NVIDIA 6200 64 MB TurboCache video card *TV Tuner Card: ATI Theater 550 Pro TV tuner card *Audio: Intel High Definition Audio subsystem: Sigmatel 9223 codec *Hard Drive: 320 GB 7200 RPM Serial ATA hard drive * Optical Drives **DVD +/- RW, 16X Multi-Format Double Layer drive **DVD-ROM drive *Media Reader: 8-in-1 Digital Media Manager *Modem: 56K ITU V.92 ready Fax/Modem *Network: Broadcom 5752 GbE PCIe controller with integrated Trusted Platform Module (TPM) 1.2 http://www.broadcom.com/products/Enterprise-Networking/Gigabit-Ethernet-Controllers/BCM5752 =Kernel Configuration= Many of the settings below are enabled by default, but it never hurts to check. Processor *Location: *:Processor type and features ---> *::* Symmetric multi-processing support *::Processor family (Generic-x86-64) ---> *:::(X) Generic-x86-64 *::* Multi-core scheduler support System Clock This is likely already enabled *Location: *: Device Drivers --> *::<*> Real Time Clock ---> *:::<*> PC-style 'CMOS' Bus Interfaces PCI This is likely already enabled *Location: *: Bus options (PCI etc.) ---> *:: * PCI support PCI Express *Location: *: Bus options (PCI etc.) ---> *:: * PCI Express support Parallel port *Location: *: Device Drivers --> *:: <*> Parallel port support ---> Serial port This is likely already enabled * Location: *: Device Drivers ---> *:: Character devices ---> *::: Serial drivers ---> *:::: <*> 8250/16550 and compatible serial support FireWire *Drivers: ieee1394 ohci1394, sbp2 *Location: *: Device Drivers --> *:: IEEE 1394 (FireWire) support ---> *::: <*> Stable FireWire stack *:::: <*> OHCI-1394 controllers *:::: Storage devices (SBP-2 protocol) I2C maybe for temp sensors *Location *:Device Drivers ---> *::-*- I2C support ---> USB ;USB 1.1, 2.0, and host driver * Drivers: usbcore, ohci-hcd, ehci-hcd, uhci-hcd *Location: *: Device Drivers --> *:: * USB support ---> *::: <*> Support for Host-side USB *::: * USB device filesystem *::: <*> EHCI HCD (USB 2.0) support *::: <*> OHCI HCD support *::: <*> UHCI HCD (most Intel and VIA) support SATA/PATA *Location: *: Device Drivers --> *: <*> Serial ATA (prod) and Parallel ATA (exp... *:: * ATA ACPI Support *:: <*> AHCI SATA support *:: * ATA SFF support *::: <*> Intel ESB, ICH, PIIX3, PIIX4 PATA/SATA support Keyboard, mouse ;Human interface devices (HID) * Drivers: usbhid *Location: *: Device Drivers --> *:: * HID Devices ---> *::: <*> USB Human Interface Device (full HID) support ;PS/2 Mouse *Location: *: Device Drivers --> *:: Input device support ---> *::: * Mice ---> *:::: <*> PS/2 mouse Network *Broadcom 5752 GbE PCIe controller *Driver: tg3 *: Broadcom Tigon3 based gigabit Ethernet cards *Location: *: Device Drivers ---> *:: * Network device support ---> *::: * Ethernet (1000 Mbit) ---> *:::: <*> Broadcom Tigon3 support * Loopback device (needed for all network devices) * Location: *: Device Drivers ---> *:: * Block devices ---> *::: <*> Loopback device support Audio *Intel High Definition Audio subsystem: Sigmatel 9223 codec *Driver: *: Intel HD Audio *Location: *:Device Drivers ---> *::Sound ---> *:::Advanced Linux Sound Architecture ---> *::::PCI devices ---> *::::: Intel HD Audio *:::::: * Build IDT/Sigmatel HD-audio codec support *:::::: * Enable generic HD-audio codec parser If you have problems getting sound to work see: Alsa Matrix:Module-hda-intel Video NVIDIA 6200 64 MB TurboCache video card *Proprietary drivers: http://www.nvidia.com/object/unix.html Onboard video card VGA compatible controller: Intel Corporation 82945G/GZ Integrated Graphics Controller (rev 02) ;Intel 82945G/GZ *Drivers: i915, drm, agpgart, intel_agp *Location: *: Device Drivers --> *:: Graphics support ---> *::: <*> /dev/agpgart (AGP Support) ---> *:::: <*> Intel 440LX/BX/GX, I8xx and E7x05 chipset support *::: <*> Direct Rendering Manager (XFree86 4..... *:::: Intel 830M, 845G, 852GM, 855GM, 865G *::::: i915 driver TV Tuner Card TV Tuner Card ATI Theater 550 Pro TV tuner card CD/DVD This is likely already enabled *Location: *:Device Drivers ---> *:: <*> ATA/ATAPI/MFM/RLL support ---> *::: <*> Include IDE/ATAPI CDROM support Media reader *USB Mass Storage support *Driver: USB-storage *Location: *: Device Drivers *:: * USB support ---> *::: <*> USB Mass Storage support Category:Linux Category:Howto